One step at a time
by Linneagb
Summary: I'll be here through every step of the way... One step at a time!
1. First steps

**So… Now. This first part is told from Burt's pov. I'm not sure if all of the parts will be but we'll see.**

Carefully but still kind of excitedly Kurt reached out his arms to keep balance and then, as in slow motion- but sill way too fast he took one small step before he fell into his mother's waiting arms and she- way more excited than Kurt and I together lifted him up and danced around with him.

"Yay, yay. Oh you're such a big boy Kurt."

I felt the smile on my lips grow if possible even bigger by the second as I watched Elizabeth dancing around. The almost identical smile on their lips as Kurt once again reached his arms to the side to feel as if he was flying.

"Oh yes you are." I said, I had stood up and came carefully patting Kurt on the back. "You're gonna be running around on that football field within the minute."

"Oh shush Burt." Elizabeth had stopped dancing and her smile had changed into a smaller, but just as full of excite and happiness. "We don't even know if he's going to like football. Oh no," She lifted Kurt over to me and stroke a tress of Kurt's hair back. "You might want to be a hairdresser, or a writer, or you like soccer. Or horse riding. Or anything you like. And do you know what." Kurt had already as good as fallen asleep in my grip and Elizabeth leaned forward to let her lips slightly touch his head. "I and daddy will still be there, and we'll love you no matter what." She smiled again. "Every step of the way."

I didn't say out loud what I thought for a brief moment. It was too poetic for me to say anyway. But as Elizabeth leaned against the shoulder that Kurt wasn't and rubbed my back. In a moment without any words or actions. Just love- the strongest and the purest kind of love that I had ever felt. But that thought didn't leave my head for many years, and for today Kurt had taken the first step of so very many more. I and Elizabeth would always be there for every step that he took in the future.

 _One step at a time_

 **Random fact**

I wanted to write a short piece today as I won't have much time for writing this weekend as I usually do. So this was the idea I had. I had planned to do a oneshot, but this one will be like four or five parts. All of them which will be very short. I hope you liked this first part, and I hope you'll like the rest.

 **See you next time**


	2. Dancing steps

**Here we are again. I hope you like this chapter too. It's still told from Burt's POV**

"I can't do it mummy."

We were standing next to a stage. I, Kurt and Elizabeth. Kurt was four years old. And on the temporary stage that I had put together with God knows how many wooden boards and a piece of curtain made of an old shirt, children had gotten up and preformed singing and dancing and magic tricks. One kid had read a poem, and another one had just been standing there getting so nervous his dad had to come and lift him up and got him off the stage

"Can you do it if I come with you and stand there with you on stage?"

Kurt hesitated at his mummy's questioning. And then, as someone in the small audience shouted questioning if there was anything else coming, Kurt straightened his back and holding his mum's hand tightly walked out into the very middle of the stage. And then started singing a song from a musical I didn't even know.

Kurt started off quiet, only barely loud enough for anyone to hear and mostly hidden behind his mummy's leg. Then, for every second- for every word of the lyrics his voice got louder and he took a step out from hiding.

Standing by the side of the stage I couldn't help but smile bigger than ever before. As I watched Kurt standing by his mother's side. Singing a song from some musical that would almost for certain be older than me- not that I'd know. I didn't know musicals but it wasn't the song… it was the shy little smile on Kurt's face and the way his eyes lit up and sparkled, it was the big smile on Elizabeth's lips as she watched him and the way Kurt moved to the rhythm and then a little dance. One step, two… stepping in the silly little dance of a four year old.

Right there and then I would have given Kurt everything. I would at any time of course. But right now I would have showed him that I knew who he was and I didn't care- I cared that he was Kurt and the one and only Kurt Elizabeth Hummel whom I loved so very much. I would have showed him that I'd be there.

I would have showed that I would be there for every step of the way

 _One step at a time_

 **Random fact**

Writing this I really, really, really, really, really, really should have done something else

(I should have been learning a text that I will be reading out loud in front of some people tomorrow hahaha)


	3. Weak steps

**I've decided the whole story will be told from Burt's pov.**

 **(And btw. That text I was reading out loud in church I spoke about in the A/N… it went great!)**

"I don't think I can do it dad. Not without mum."

I forced myself to breathe in to be able to answer him. But what on earth was I supposed to answer?

We were standing in the town's cemetery. It had been ten days since my Liz- and Kurt's mum drew her very last breath, and it was the first time we were here after the funeral. I had heard Kurt sing some whatever song that he would have wanted to sing to her. Always trying to find the right words- but now when we were standing here, and Kurt couldn't sing. I could find them less than ever.

"It's okay." I forced through my thick throat trying to make my voice sound steady. "You don't have to." Kurt nodded. "It's okay. Do- or don't do whatever you like or don't like. It's okay." Kurt let go of my hand and kneeled by Elizabeth's grave, closer to it from where I stood and therefore I could always see the back of his chestnut brown hair- so very much alike Elizabeth's.

"I'm sorry mum… I can't sing today." I was on my way to say that he didn't have to apologize. But closed my mouth again when he continued. "But I promise I'll be strong mum… I'll be strong for you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and hid my trembling in my pockets. Wished for God to have the words Elizabeth could always find for letting Kurt know he wouldn't have to be strong. But while none of those came and I stood just as helpless behind Kurt kneeling by his mother's grave. There was still one thing I was sure of. And even though this time it was only a metaphor… I will be there for my Kurt. I will be there- every freaking step of the way.

 _One step at a time_

 **Random fact**

Putting in 'freaking' made that sentence sound more helpless, and in some way just more perfect for the feelings of this chapter.


	4. Nervous steps

"So… are you ready?"

I had just given Kurt a ride to his first day off freshman year in high school. And there I pulled the brakes and stopped by the entrance. And as I wasn't driving anymore I could have looked at him- but I didn't need to. I knew he sat as stiff as a stick, even paler than usual and clutching the bag from whatever collection tight.

"It will be okay kid." I told him, hesitating about what I should, or really could say. "I know you're scared, and that's okay… You've grown up so much… And I'm so proud of you and that is what matters."

"I- I can do it." I nodded, and pretended not to notice the shaky stiffness in Kurt's voice. "I can do it… I'm a big boy now… I can do it." I smiled and ruffled in his hair. "Don't… don't do that!" I gave a short laugh and with a shaky hand Kurt reached for the door handle. But stopped in the middle of a movement hesitating.

"I'll still be here- even when you don't do well- but you will, I will still be here. And that's what matters…." I reached out my hand and took his. Feeling the soft, pale skin in his palm holding his hand they fit into my hand just like Elizabeth's and I could have hit the gas again and driven straight out of the parking lot- anything to keep Kurt with me in the way I couldn't keep Elizabeth- but for now. I forced myself to do what it took.

"I'll still be there. But unlike some other times I cannot come with you for your first day…" Kurt gave a short laugh. "It's time for you to go- or you'll be late. But even though I cannot be there I know that you know I'm with you… in every step." He nodded as he looked back at me one last time, then stepped out of the car, closed the door and without looking back walked up towards the main entrance doors.

"I love you… I'll be here Kurt." I whispered fighting back the lump in my throat. "In every step- even when those makes me want to turn them in the opposite direction."

 _One step at a time_

 **Random fact**

I wrote in my phone which scenario every chapter would be in to remember them all. But honestly this scenario I thought of so late it was the only one not there- so honestly I'm really happy I even remembered it.


	5. Disappearing steps

**This is set in the first episode of series three. Just as Burt have dropped of Kurt at the airport.**

" _But you won't."_

Just as Kurt disappeared towards the doors to the airport I couldn't help to break down. It might have been like everyone said that macho men like me wouldn't cry. Well then, then I wasn't one of the stereotypes- and I wasn't going to fight against the tears seeing Kurt leave me, leave Lima. Leave his childhood behind.

I looked away the very last few steps he took before he disappeared into the airport. I just couldn't watch him go- it was too hard, too painful. Although when I looked up with blurred vision I could just see him disappear into the revolving doors, as he took his very last few steps away from his childhood.

There and then I wanted to turn back time more than ever before. Wanted to take all of the steps, all of the times we had had- or the times or steps I could have been there but wasn't. But I couldn't have them back, and therefore I hoped more than ever that Kurt would feel I had always been there, and would always be there in his every step of the road we call life.

 _One step at a time_

 **Random fact**

This chapter could have taken me like two minutes to write and only took like twenty minutes- it could have gone faster if I wouldn't have checked Facebook like every other second haha.


	6. New steps

**So, here comes to the last chapter. I hope you liked this story, and I hope you will like this. Enjoy**

"Come on then Lizzie."

I sat on the kitchen floor in Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Kurt was standing in front of me, in between his feet and with her hands in his was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Eleven and a half months, short, chestnut- brown curls, those beautiful, beautiful eyes… a little human in the form of Kurt's daughter- and my grandchild.

"Come on Elizabeth." Kurt tried and encouraged his daughter to let go of his hands and take the one step that it would take for her to fall into my touch. "Come on, you can do it."

I was holding my hands out as close as I could without moving from my spot (If I did I would maybe break bones I didn't know I had- when did I become this stiff?) and far enough so she could take one step, but close enough for me to catch her if she fell.

My hands were almost shaking with the suspense, and I forced myself to a deep breath while she slowly let go of Kurt's hands and steadied onto her feet. And then, right then, right there. She moved her foot and put it down just slightly in front of the other one before she fell.

"Yay." I took her in my arms and danced from one side to another. "Yay. You did it Lizzie. You did it." I lifted her high and she laughed out loud. "Yay. One step, your very first step." I kissed on top of all those curls. "You did it… God I love you."

The last sentence had been barely a whisper. Only loud enough for me and her to hear.

That had been just one step. Just the first one of many, many more to come. And as I lowered my hands, coming down and hugging my grandchild as tight as I could the tears came streaming down my cheeks. I loved her- I loved her in a way I had never loved anything or anyone. And 'only' because of that I knew without a doubt that for Elizabeth I could make the very same promise that I had made to Kurt all of those years ago.

There had never been a doubt that I would keep that promise to Kurt, and I knew it wouldn't be to with her small hands holding that very tight grip of my hands while she laughed until she screamed out loud. This might have been only one step, but it was the first of many. The first towards a whole life in front of her and the first of many that I would be there through.

Every little step and she would have me- her loving, kind and probably very embarrassing grandpa would be there with her through it all.

Every little step

 _One step at a time_

 **Random fact**

I've been suffering from a major case of writer's block. And the thing that has made it even worse is that I try to not make it ten days between when I put two chapters up (including all stories) so when it was at its worst, and I really hadn't any time for writing I came up with this idea- that would have chapters that would not take long to write. So I could put a chapter up, but still put almost all time to the stuff that I needed.

Does that even make sense?


End file.
